Lucy's with a total Stranger!
by MaidenRiri416
Summary: "What did he do to you? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you? Are you alright? What food did you order? What drink did he gave? Is it tasty? Is it frosty? Is it yummy, huh Luce? What restaurant did he take you to- Just read and review. Thank you.


I don't own Fairy Tail.

Lucy is nowhere to be found in the guild, so our beloved fire dragon slayer had gone mad. (Let's just say he keeps on challenging every man on the guild, except Erza, Wanting to get out of the guild to get to Lucy and rampaging all around.) Well, the girls except Mirajane, are stopping him to find Lucy. Lucy's not lost or something, she just told the girls that she had a date.

"Natsu, we already told you, Lu-chan's not kidnapped!" Levy screamed at the fire-eater mage.

"But she's gone, with a total stranger!" He shouted banging a chair at the table.

Everyone sighed at the scene.

"She's not gone!" Bisca said.

"Yeah, so, would you please shut up, Flame-brain!" Gray scratched the back of his head.

"Why would I shut up if Lucy's with a total stranger? What if that guy would do something bad at her? So, you shut up! Exhibitionist!"

"Stop that!" The two stopped murmuring curse words at each other, Erza crossed her arms onto her heart kreuz armour, "Natsu, aren't you exhausted from rampaging? You've been like this for almost four hours."

"He is?" Gray asked,

"Natsu, Troy is not a total stranger! They know each other, okay?" Cana stated while drinking her usual drink.

"Yeah! Lucy said Tom is a good guy! Fire-freak!" Gray shouted,

"Hey, it's not Tom. It's Troy! And, by the way, your shirt, Gray!" Cana corrected her. Gray just muttered a cursed word then ran off to find his missing clothes, of course with Juvia stalking him.

The guild continued bickering and stopping Natsu to… ruin Lucy's date. If Natsu would be there, he would turn her date into ashes. The guild says.

"Ne' Mira-nee, Why would Natsu-nee, wants to go to Lucy-neechan's date?" The little asuka asked.

"Yare, yare. Asuka already knows about date, huh?" Mirajane smiled at her while handling Alzack a mug of beer.

"Papa told me about that. I shouldn't go on a date unless I turned half a sixty!" Asuka cheerfully stated that made her father burst out the drink.

"Maa, maa. Asuka's too old that time, Alzack."

"I can't help it." Alzack shyly said.

"Why aren't you helping them to stop Natsu-nee?" Asuka wondered.

"Well, Natsu's a great guy. I don't think so that he will burn Lucy's date." The three of them looked at the rampaging dragon slayer.

"If I get there, I would definitely burn that guy! How dare he for kidnapping Lucy?!"

_'Jealousy never chooses.' _Mirajane smiled at the thought.

She chuckled a bit, "I think Natsu and Lucy would be a great couple."

Asuka clapped at the answer.

Meanwhile at Lucy's date,

"Achoooooooooo! A- Achooo!" Lucy rubbed her nose gently.

"Hey, are you okay?" Troy asked him.

"Yeah, I think I'll catch a cold." She guessed, though he was wearing a nice pink winter dress.

"Want me to get you home?" Troy asked.

"Sure."

They started walking while chatting about how their date was. Until they reached Lucy's apartment.

"I really love the book you gave, thanks a lot Troy." She smiled sweetly at him,

Troy blushed at Lucy's smile. Well, Its Lucy we are talking about.

"Always welcome. So, would you like to have a date some time again?" When Lucy was about to say yes, someone… with a pink or what he preferred to call it, salmon-haired guy interrupted with his arms crossed on his broad chest.

"Of course not. Lucy wouldn't be hanging around with you from now on." He stated with a furious glare on the boy making Lucy nervous and the guy making a confused look.

"Natsu?! What the heck are you doing here?" Lucy squealed at him.

"I'm sleeping at your house. My house is a big mess right now. Let's go, Luce. I'm hungry!" Before Lucy could react more, Natsu had grabbed her hand inside to her apartment. The certain boy was left with nothing.

Natsu slumped of the couch while grinning, "Lucy, how's your date?"

"Good… until a certain flame-bastard came." She groaned at him.

_'Why does he have to come when it was getting on the good part? Natsu, I'm doing this for the sake of our oh so-deep freaking friendship! Can't you be more considerate? I don't want to fall in love to you even more!'_

Lucy's been in love at her ever-so-dumb best friend. What more can she do? She doesn't want a one-sided love. So, she decided to date some guy who would make her mind not to think of the fire dragon slayer.

"Hey, Luuuuucceee! Are you listening to me?" Natsu whined waving his hand at her.

"It was getting on the good part, Natsu. Why did you come all of a sudden?" She let out a big sigh and face palmed.

"Well, I missed you!" He grinned at her, and Lucy felt a tingling sensation ran through her body.

_He missed me? I've only been gone for half a day and he missed me? What in the world is happening? There's no way…_

"You were kidnapped Lucy, right?" He asked and Lucy sighed and waved her hand saying a 'no'

"But you're with a total stranger!"

A vein popped from her head, thinking about how this guy could be so dumb? She growled and let out a very big sigh.

Lucy is really dead tired right now and had no time explaining but Natsu kept on bugging her.

"What did he do to you? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you? Are you alright? What food did you order? What drink did he give? Is it tasty? Is it frosty? Is it yummy, huh Luce? What restaurant did he take you to-

"Quit it, Natsu!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

_'This is so exhausting. Let me just rest, Natsu! Please. I badly need a freshening bath and sleep. Eat the food in the fridge just… just go away right now.'_

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow, okay?" she headed to the bathroom.

Lucy took a bath tiredly yet nice because she didn't heard any noise coming from her living room. She thought perhaps Natsu understand that she is dead tired. Lucy wrapped her body with her pink towel and looked herself at the mirror. Letting a big sigh.

_"Of course not. Lucy wouldn't be hanging around with you from now on." _

_She rembered Natsu shotting a death glare at Troy. Poor man._

_'What the hell does that mean? Is he jealous? No, he couldn't be. Duh~ we are talking about Natsu.'_

When she got out of the bathroom, still covered with her towel, she spotted her bestfriend staring at the ceiling with his arms on his broad chest. Looking at the scene, Lucy bit her lip.

_'Ugh, Is he really that sexy? I mean… he's totally hot right now, guess he's thinking about- wait, he's thinking? Natsu is THINKING? What a miraculously day is this!'_

"Lucy, Stop staring at me like I'm doing incredible right now." Natsu said while giving a disgust look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Lucy said as she started to get pair of PJ's. She then enters the room again.

"I was thinking." There was a moment of silence. After a few minutes, Lucy got out of the room with her eyes a s wide as a plate and jaw-dropped.

"Woaw, you're fast in dressing, Luce." Natsu said amazed.

"Doing what?" she asked clearly again.

"I was thinking. Is it really hard to believe that I was thinking?" He exclaimed. Lucy chuckled a bit at him.

"Sorry, but it's really hard to believe." Her chuckling turned into a laugh.

She doesn't know why but she thinks she and Natsu had not seen each other for so long. She still likes his personality despite of being a dumb-careless freak.

Lucy walked near at Natsu and patted his head, "I think I missed you too, Natsu."

She didn't expect Natsu's face, he was actually blushing! Why on earth is Natsu blushing? Does he felt hot? He was thinking and here he is now, blushing?

The blush disappeared, and Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and looked at her seriously.

"Hey,Luce. Are you going to hang out with that freak glasses again?" he questioned looking Lucy straight into her eyes.

_ .Thump_

Lucy guessed her heartbeats faster at this time. Natsu was actually staring at her, this is the first time he had done this to her and she didn't know what to do,

"I-I don't know." Lucy stuttered turning her gaze away to stop what her feeling is.

Unexpectedly, Natsu pulled her to him. With Lucy sitting on his lap and Natsu, with his right hand encircling Lucy's waist and his left, holding her hand.

Lucy thinks her heart is skipping so many beats at the moment. Natsu was breathing heavily against her neck or rather nape. She knows she was blushing madly.

"Don't hang out with him anymore." He whispered with a husky voice. Lucy's eyes widen at the sudden behavior of the salmon-haired guy. Specially his voice.

"I don't want you to be hanging out with any other guy besides from me. I don't want to share, Luce." He continued. Lucy was a bit shocked when Natsu pulled her harder, their chest bodies were touching.

_'What is he saying? Natsu, please~He doesn't want to share what?'_

"Lucy, Please say you're not." He begged making Lucy closed her eyes for she cannot take the feeling anymore. It was a plead with so much… possessiveness, and sweetness, and protection. She couldn't agree more to the fact that Natsu isn't Natsu right now.

"N-Natsu…" she whispered.

"Lucy… I've been wondering if ever some guy would take you away from me, I don't know what I will do. The thought of a guy sitting beside you was not me, really damn hurting my chest. I don't know Lucy, b-but… I think I'm no good without you. I want you to be by my side. Please?" This made Lucy burst in silent tears.

She thought, it was equaled to saying I Love You. It was a dream, a dream come true. She felt that Natsu was confessing right now.

"Luce? A-Are you crying- hey! Don't cry!" Natsu doesn't know what to do. He is now holding Lucy's shoulder with still an arm circled around her. Lucy was crying silently and he's going out of his mind. What did he do to make her cry? Is it wrong to tell what you feel? Natsu thought.

Lucy smiled at him, "I-I'm just happy. T-That's all." Then she hugged Natsu with all her might.

Natsu grinned then buried Lucy's head in his neck.

"I love you." They both said while smiling.

Then they stared at each other, after a moment, they found themselves cuddling at each other on the bed.

The End.

A/N: So, what do you think? I think it's random one-shot. Please review.

For all those who have wattpad account, you can follow me. LazyMaiden is the name. Thank you for reading this.


End file.
